An Assasin Too Hot to Resist
by papoufruit
Summary: No woman can resist the charms of an Antivan assasin on a hot, warm night...Lemon featuring our favorite elf and a human female Grey Warden.


_**Hey I'm back! I haven't written a story since 2008 but I was inspired again after experiencing the whole Warden/Zevran relationship in Dragon Age. I really love his character..so it works! Alright, tell me what you think! **_

_**Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware ha ha! Not me, although I wish it did. I love the series! **_

**The sun set as the Warden lay in her bedroll with her arms behind her head. It was a warm evening at camp and a lovely breeze lifted the Warden's long, black hair off her neck. The Warden loved these moments when she got to kick back and relax. Since she had left her the ancestral Cousland estate, she experienced mainly constant fighting with little chance for rest. So far, all the Warden and her companions had done today was talk briefly with the Dalish and fight werewolves and Darkspawn in the Brecian Forest. They were sent to go deal with the werewolves and their leader in return for the Dalish's aid in the final battle. It was rough navigating the ancient forest and a rest at the moment was most appreciated by the Hero of Ferelden. At the thought of falling blissfully asleep, the Warden rolled over and closed her eyes, drawing the covers up to her chin. Unfortunately, she was rudely interrupted by a body sliding into her bedroll next to her. Annoyed, she turned around to find Zevran giving her a mischievous grin. **

"**What are you doing in my bedroll tonight, Zevran? I told you I was too tired for a romp in bed," sighed the Warden, rolling over again. **

**However, Zevran, insistent as ever, would not back down from the Warden's obvious refusal. Stealthily as an assassin, he slid his hand up the Warden's cotton shirt and gently kneaded her breast, eliciting a moan from her. "You like that, my saucy minx, don't you?", Zevran whispered in the Warden's ear, continuing his ministrations to her plump mound of flesh. **

**After a few minutes of Zevran's sensual teasing, the Warden had had enough. She turned around and looked Zevran square in her golden eyes: **

"**Zev, we have to wake up early tomorrow. I don't want to stay up all night like yesterday". **

**Zevran rolled his eyes, ignoring the Warden. "My dear Warden, I know you want to have 'pillow talk' with me tonight…which will probably consist of you crying out my name in ecstasy. Your denial is quite the turn on, in fact. Nothing you say can dissuade me from my goal", and then Zevran pulled the Warden into his arms and began to trail gentle kisses down the white column of her throat. "**_**Zevran sure knows what he's doing", **_**the Warden thought after finding herself unable to tear away from his grasp. Finally, she relented and twisted her legs around his hips. Zevran smiled against her throat and raised his head to gaze into her hazel eyes: **

"**I know you couldn't resist for long, Warden. No one can resist an Antivan assassin raised in a whorehouse", at this the Warden rolled her eyes and put her mouth on his in order to quiet him. They then began to kiss passionately with Zevran running his hands all over her curves and back. Than before she could blink, the Warden found herself straddling Zevran with her shirt off, both of them completely out of breath from their passionate kisses. **

"**Man…you sure know how to get me hot and bothered. How can any woman resist you?", panted the Warden, leaning her head on Zevran's forehead. **

**Zevran looked at the Warden from under his eyelashes with an immensely smug expression. "Most don't, my dear Warden. Every woman I was ordered to kill during my time with the Antivan Crows always fell for my charm and good looks. It made it that much easier to kill them". **

**The Warden drew away from the assassin sharply, clearly alarmed by his confession. "You used to seduce women before you killed them!", the Warden seethed. "That's disgusting!". **

**Zevran glowered at her before saying, "What would you have had me do then? That was all I knew-killing and seducing others to get what I wanted. As a child, I grew up in a whorehouse full of deceitful women who cheated men in order to get their money with their 'art of love'. Besides that, I was never well off and I am not from a noble family like you are, 'Serah Cousland'. When the Crows offered we a well-paying job as an assassin, I joined them. It was very difficult to refuse, even if it is a dishonest profession. No other job I tried doing paid me as well as they did". **

**The Warden looked down shamefully; she hadn't thought of Zevran's rough childhood. Who was she to admonish him? After all, she had grown up as the member of a powerful noble family; anything she wanted she got. Both of her parents were also very moral people and taught her to look down upon criminals and prostitutes. Although Zevran was technically both, she had to care greatly for the assassin; he was trustworthy and had proven himself to be a great ally. True, he was crude and often made perverted jokes, but that didn't mean he was a bad person. Desperate times call for desperate measures, usually bringing out the worst in people. **

"**I'm sorry, Zev…I shouldn't have said that so hastily", she apologized, hugging Zevran closely. **

**Zevran hugged her back, clearly accepting her apology. "Ah, it is understandable. At times, I do feel ashamed of what I have done, especially after meeting and traveling with you. Warden, you have made this assassin a better man, teaching me finally to trust and really give a shit for others". Zevran stroked her face before planting a gentle kiss on her red lips. At the touch of Zevran's soft lips to her own, the Warden completely forgot what they had been talking about. The two of them then began to roll all over the Warden's bedroll, kissing each other hungrily and tearing each other's clothes off as they did so. The Warden then rolled on top of the assassin, grinding her vagina against his throbbing manhood. At this, Zevran moaned in ecstasy; the Warden was definitely torturing him in a way he liked. **

"**I want you now", breathed she, panting heavily on Zevran's neck. Zevran, happy to comply, flipped the Warden over so that was underneath him. He then began to enter her, inch by tortuous inch, before he was completely sheathed within her velvety softness. This caused the Warden to gasp loudly and twin her hands in his hair. "Don't stop, Zev", begged the prostrate woman, pulling his face closer to her own as she did so. Zevran grinned evilly and the two of them moved in harmony with each other for the next half hour, until Zevran fell on top of her heavily. They finished together, both sweaty and flushed, soft skin glistening from the heat of the fire and their passionate acts. **

"**That was amazing, Zev. We need to do that again soon," sighed the Warden, giving Zevran a quick peck on the lips. **

"**How about every night?" suggested Zevran, an evil glint in his eyes, causing the Warden to laugh huskily. **

"**It's a deal then. I'll be sure not to say no to you next time you ask to come to bed with me", and the Warden got up to pull on her cotton shirt and black leather leggings. **

"**I like the sound of that, Warden. I knew you couldn't resist the charms of an Antivan assassin for long", laughed Zevran. The Warden laughed along with him and they then walked back to their separate tents, each thinking their own thoughts about the other. After the two left, Morrigan cautiously peeked out of her tent to make sure that no more hot and heavy action was going on outside. **

"**Thank god those two left", scoffed the witch. "I'm so sick of people having sex in front of my tent. Tis' disgusting to hear that at this time of night. I'm thinking I should move the Warden's extra bedroll in front of Allistair's tent…". **

_**So what did you guys think? It was my first M-rated flick. I need to work on the dirty aspect of it. It's a bit too soft and romantic this time around. I need some suggestions but no flames please. Thank you! Please rate and review!**_


End file.
